The Lonely Chronicles
by Iron Steele
Summary: En una de las miles de historias de amor... Existió esta. / No existían besos bajo la lluvia o primeras veces que contar, sólo esa extraña conexión que ambos compartían y que nadie, nunca, entendía. Eso es todo lo que se necesita saber para entender que no hay historia de amor más extraña que esta...
1. Welcome to the Jungle

**The Lonely Chronicles**

La canción de siempre: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia Sí.

Advertencias: OoC. UA.

**Cabe recalcar que estas no son historias continuas, son parte de sucesos -por llamarlos de alguna manera- relatos, para mejor entendimiento, no tienen una linea coherente de tiempo, son saltados, porque los momentos son así.**

.

.

.

* * *

_''Para la mayoría de las personas, era necesario el sólo escuchar el nombre de aquel par, para saber que la simple mención de ellos juntos, era una estupidez''_

* * *

_**Bienvenido a la jungla, tenemos diversión y juegos, tenemos todo eso y más...**_

* * *

―_We got fun and games._.― Ella está cantando.

―¿Guns and Roses?― El chico a su lado, le muestra un rostro de total sorpresa que a la chica le provoca soltar una risilla.

―Sí, ¿los conoces?― No puede evitar sentirse aliviada al saber, que al menos, alguien compartía sus extraños gustos.

―Sería una mierda de no conocerlos, ¿no crees?― Su risa la hace sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, está a punto de decir algo, cuando la voz de su mejor amigo, Naruto, la saca de su perorata.

―Vamos Sakura-chan, aún me debes ese tazón de Ramen, muero de hambre― El leve tirón que es ejercido en su manga la obliga a levantarse y a despedirse de aquel desconocido que la mira con una especie de sonrisa diminuta.

―Yo.. me tengo que ir― Quiere decir algo más, sabe que tiene que decir algo más, pero él termina por adelantarse.

―No te preocupes... no es como si fuera a desaparecer, ¿verdad?― Él se levanta, pero antes de avanzar, la mira una vez más― Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha―

Después de ello, se aleja y la Haruno sólo alcanza a respirar el aroma a Sándalo que el chico desprende como una estela invisible.

Ese aroma, aún siendo tan normal, termina por alterar hasta lo más profundo de su alma a Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

Cortito, sin sentido y bastante diálogo para ser precisa.

Aún así, no acaba aquí, planeo escribir 25 micro relatos sobre esta pareja.

Por lo pronto...

Regálame un Review y un Tony Stark aparecerá mágicamente en tus sueños siendo tu Sumiso.

Iron Steele.


	2. Ashtrays and Heartbreaks

**The Lonely Chronicles**

La canción de siempre: Naruto no es mío, pero la historia Sí.

Advertencias: OoC. UA.

**Cabe recalcar que estas no son historias continuas, son parte de sucesos -por llamarlos de alguna manera- relatos, para mejor entendimiento, no tienen una linea coherente de tiempo, son saltados, porque los momentos son así.**

.

.

.

* * *

_''Te lo juro.. Tengo una Guitarra, pero nunca la uso''_

* * *

_**No puedo dejar que me vean débil, necesito encontrar algo**__**  
**__**¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que todos se sientan como yo?**__**...**_

* * *

―¿Quieres decir que durante 3 años me ocultaste el hecho de tener una Fender?― Shikamaru la mira con la frustración marcada en los orbes oscuros.

Sakura traga en seco y un sonrojo se pinta en sus mejillas, está a punto de decir algo, pero el leve mohín del Uchiha la detiene.

―No es su culpa que no te considere un amigo Shikamaru, eres demasiado estúpido― Él la mira y ella sólo desea que lo deje de hacer, está segura que si continúa de esa manera, no podrá soportar las ganas de besarle.

―Promete que algún día me dejarás verla Sakura, te lo imploro...― Shikamaru la mira y ella asiente mudamente.

A su costado, Naruto suelta una carcajada escandalosa.

―Sakura-Chan, ¿te ha comido la lengua un ratón y no me haz avisado?― Lo mira con mueca acusatoria pero él la ignora, como lleva haciéndolo desde que comenzó la clase.

―Déjala en paz imbécil, tal vez no le gusta el contacto masculino... ¿verdad Sakura?― No sabe qué decir, sólo es consiente de terminar susurrando...

―¿Necesito contestarte?―

.

.

.

* * *

Todos son cortos, y bastantes simples.

Se suscriben a mis historias y hasta a mi perfil, pero no me regalan un review...

No les cuesta mucho, ¿O sí? :(

Feliz Sasusaku Month3

Regálame un Review y un Tony Stark aparecerá mágicamente en tus sueños siendo tu Sumiso.

Iron Steele.


End file.
